Passing part 2
by MSerrada
Summary: What happens to Kara immediately after the Season 4 'poof'. Stays within canon and sorry, no Lee.


Disclaimers: The Battlestar Galactica universe and all its occupants are not mine and I'm getting nothing but satisfaction from this bit of writing. Thanks to Ron for creating these characters and letting us play with them.

* * *

Passing part 2

Kara Thrace opened her eyes, not surprised to see that she stood mid-ship on the same vessel she'd sailed once before. Across the deck, she noticed a female figure in a flattering Kelly-green dress standing with her back to her.

As she watched, the woman took a deep breath, slowly releasing it on a contented sigh, then shook out a mane of red hair. Kara smiled as she saw the way the breeze lifted the locks. It was good to see Laura with her own natural tresses restored.

She could see where the other woman lightly gripped the gunwale, and knew the wonder that she'd be feeling at the view of a cloudless sky meeting the indigo expanse of water. It seemed only moments—and years—since Kara had experienced the same view on her first voyage along this course.

Laura angled just slightly and Kara could see the faint glisten on her skin as the moisture from the spray cast up by the wake brushed the older woman's face.

Deciding to give her another minute, Kara leaned back on her elbows against the opposite rail, noticing for the first time that she herself was clothed in a favorite blue-green blouse and dark pants. They felt light against her skin and she grinned at the smooth touch of the material. It'd been ages since she'd worn anything that wasn't rough and utilitarian.

Looking back up, she decided she'd given the still figure enough time to enjoy the sensations embodied by this part of their passage.

"You gonna stand there all day?" she called out, and watched Laura spin around. She smirked as her companion's eyes widened in recognition, and she couldn't resist adding, "Surprise!"

"Kara, what—" Laura started, then broke off, mouth snapping shut with the realization of what her presence here signified. "You're dead…or dying?" More a statement than a question.

"My second trip, actually" Kara said as she straightened and crossed the deck. "Got kicked out the first time," she added with a wink. Then, at Laura's frown, "Ok, so not really, but it felt like it at the time."

"So…you're an angel?"

Kara's rich laugh burst forth at that. And with hands on hips, she leaned in towards Laura.

"Me? Not likely. More an avatar or something." At the older woman's quirked brow, "See, once you've stepped ashore, there's no going back. Rules and all," she explained.

"But?"

Kara gave a shrug, smirk fully in place again.

"Yeah, never been good with rules," she said with another shrug. "Turns out there's a loophole for special cases like me. I could send back an avatar to fulfill the destiny the frakker in charge gave me."

As Laura stiffened, it didn't take an oracle to guess she found Kara's attitude rather….sacrilegious…considering their currently circumstances. When Laura cast a quick glance upwards, Kara started laughing, her shoulders shaking with mirth as she clasped arms across her mid-section.

After a few moments she managed to gasp out between slowly subsiding chuckles, "Should've seen your face,." At Laura's look of chagrin, "What? You actually thought I was gonna suddenly get smited for swearing at the gods? Not the first time, you know." Wiping at her eyes, "Nope, no worries there, Madam Prez."

"Kara," said Laura, a warning implicit in her tone now.

"Laura," Kara mimicked back, gauging how far she could taunt the other woman. Then, as Laura sighed, Kara continued, "Sorry, but you made things damned difficult for me at times, and you know what they say about payback. It's who I am."

Abruptly sobering, she walked to the ship's side and gripped the railing, surprised at the stir of anger. Kara felt Laura come up beside her, but kept her gaze on the horizon, feeling the sense of betrayal that bothered her more than she'd ever acknowledged.

Glancing at the profile beside her, "You should've known," Kara said, not bothering to keep the reproach and undercurrent of hurt from the words now. She saw Laura's lips tighten as the woman turned to face her.

"How was I to know who—_what_—you were, Kara?"

"You could've trusted me."

"No. Too much at stake. I didn't dare." Shaking her head, Laura denied the accusation. "Maybe if you'd told me the truth."

"What truth?" Kara swiveled to confront her. "The truth that I'd died. But, hey, the powers-that-be gave me a hall pass so I could come back to unite Cylons and Humans and lead you all to a destroyed Earth. But don't worry cause there's this _other_ planet I know that's much better. That truth?" She gave a sharp laugh. "Yeah, cause _that_ would've gone over well."

Angling out towards the gently cresting waves, "Besides…" Kara started, then faltered, "I…I didn't actually remember any of this," giving a vague wave about them.

"Then you didn't know that you'd crossed over?" At Kara headshake, "Then how…?"

"Told you. It was a feeling." Kara swallowed, for a moment experiencing again the tune that was more a feeling than a sound, one she'd known would lead them to Earth. And all she'd had to do was convince this woman that she wasn't a frakkin' Cylon.

She blinked and the sensation was gone.

Flitting a look to the side, it appeared Laura was waiting for her to continue. Kara hadn't been able to explain it then, and she still didn't know how now. She worried her lip as she sought a means to make her understand.

"Look, it wasn't like I had some vision," she caught Laura's flinch, but continued, "I knew what I'd seen, where I'd been, and I couldn't explain cause I didn't get it myself. It was frakkin' frustrating," she bit out.

She could feel Laura studying her, and tried to shake off the aggrieved feelings, knowing in truth that they had no place on this trip. All of _that_ baggage was suppose to have been left behind. Yet here she was—_they were—_sharing this last voyage together.

Perhaps to have just this moment.

Taking a cleansing breath, she turned as Laura leaned on the edge, brown eyes locked outward.

"I did what I had to, given the facts at the time," Laura firmly said. Then her tone softened, "It must have been difficult for you, and I'm sorry that I contributed to that."

Laura's apology, more than Kara had ever expected, brushed away the lingering bitterness and she relaxed beside the older woman, just enjoying the gentle roll of the deck beneath her feet as the ship cut through the water.

"This avatar… You can go back again?" Laura's question brought Kara's head around and she understood what was really being asked.

"Nope, it's a one-off thing. Special destiny exception." She gave a shrug, "This is as much a one-way trip for me as you."

"Kara, I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm not." And, as the peace of their passage swept her past cares overboard, Kara realized that it was true. "Not now at least. Now that I remember, I'm good with it." She tilted her head, gazing towards the heavens and the vast volume of space beyond. "Most people die without ever having done anything important; and while most times this 'destiny' thing sucked…not always. And I did it_. I did it_ and no one can frakkin' say otherwise."

"Yes, you did." Laura reached out and lay a hand on Kara's where it rested on the railing.

Dropping her eyes to their hands, Kara's grin returned.

"Actually, I had a little help. As I recall you may have had a hand in things, too."

"We both had…had roles," there was a hesitancy to Laura's answer, but she quickly added, "So what comes next?"

What does come next? Kara's grin widened as she recalled the wash of contentment at her prior journey's end. Contented hadn't ever been one of her goals, yet having known the depth of the feeling, she was eager to find it again.

"What's say we go up front and I'll show you." As Kara turned, a touch halted her and she met the brown eyes questioningly.

"Who was the dying leader? I have to know," asked Laura, eyes shadowed now with a hint of desperation.

Kara understood her need, understood that Laura had to believe that all she'd done, the hard decisions she'd made, all she'd suffered had had a purpose. They were more alike than not in so many ways.

Because she understood, Kara said, "I may have shown the way, but I was never much of a leader." Relief erased the dust of doubt from the brown eyes and the pair turned to stroll side-by-side towards the bow of the ship.

Ahead, Kara could see they were approaching their destination when beyond the prow a shore of green, spearheaded by a sandy beach, came into view. And, as the ship drew nearer, two groups of people were visibly gathering in wait. She strained her eyes and their visages came clear. So many familiar faces, all smiling. _He_ was there, tall and moving to the front of the welcoming committee, his grin wide and warm.

"I'm glad we finished our journey together," Laura said, pulling Kara's reluctant gaze from the beckoning forms.

"Me, too." With a tilt of her head towards the assembled crowd, "It's not really at an end, you know," Kara said.

"And _our_ Adama men?"

Kara was surprised to feel her cheeks heat with the barest of a flush. Turning back to the figures on the beach, the momentary conflict within her disappeared as she realized that _here_, there was no need.

"We'll greet them together."

Then Kara was striding across the small stretch of sand and into the arms of an extended family she'd never envisioned.

It was good to be home.


End file.
